


study dates

by pastelpacis (cottoncandyacey)



Series: Regressuary 2020 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (kind of), Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, CGRE Caregiver Akamatsu Kaede, CGRE Regressor Saihara Shuichi, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, could be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: [Day 05 Prompt: Character A and Character B are having a study date, but A ends up regressing when they get too frustrated and break down over one topic.]This study date wasn’t planned super far in advance, but Shuichi didn’t mind hanging out with Kaede to study. She was a good friend, and she was super understanding of everything. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Regressuary 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619770
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	study dates

**Author's Note:**

> It’s barely angsty or hurt/comfort-y but I promise it’s fluffy! Also this is like ,, barely agere, but it is talked about, and it’s cute, so. Yk.

“So,” Kaede said brightly, closing her book. “I just finished, and I think that-”

“I’m not done.” Shuichi snapped back, immediately wincing and mumbling a sad apology for snapping at her like that. It wasn’t her fault that he was struggling to read this stupid last chapter of the book, after all. 

Kaede just smiled reassuringly, reaching over to tuck hair behind his ear. “Take your time, Shu. I’ll start on my essay a little, let me know when you’re done, okay?”

“Okay.”

And as such, Kaede got to work on her essay for the book, humming cheerfully to herself and mumbling aloud. And even though Shuichi knew she wasn’t trying to upset him, Kaede mumbling under her breath hurt. It felt like she was making fun of him for being a slow reader. 

About two minutes later, Shuichi found himself in tears, about to start bawling. He was so angry, so upset. He just couldn’t read this stupid book!

With a sniffle and a small whine, he wiped his eyes and tried again, taken by surprise as a gentle hand slipped a bookmark into the book, and shut the book. He glanced up, blinking rapidly, to see Kaede smiling at him reassuringly. 

“Let’s take a break. I’m starting to get a headache, and I can tell you’re struggling to read.” Kaede said softly, and Shuichi nodded slowly, sniffling again and wiping his tears away again, letting them absorb into his hoodie sleeves, even though he had a feeling he wasn’t going to get out of this one without actually crying over it.

Furthermore, he could feel himself regressing, but he kept fighting it down. It’s not that Kaede didn’t know that he regressed, because she did, but she’d never seen him regressed before. He wasn’t ready for that!

Kaede gently took his hand, leading him out to her home’s kitchen, cheerfully chattering about how she could make them tea, and maybe they could make some brownies since she had brownie mix.

Shuichi hiccuped softly, frustrated with himself as a tear fell. Kaede paused, glancing over at him, and sighed, gathering him into her arms, murmuring sympathetically. 

She gently rocked him, allowing Shuichi to cry softly against her shoulder, clinging to her shirt tightly. Once he’d cried himself out and pulled away, he wiped his face on his sleeves and sniffled. 

“Are you okay, Shu?” Kaede asked, gently, pushing his hair from his flushed face. 

Shuichi whined, nodding, and grabbed for her again. Kaede let him hug her, rocking them side to side. She gently pet his hair, while Shuichi wrestled with himself mentally, trying to pry himself from his regression. 

“Hey, Shuichi.” Kaede said, pulling back and gently stroking over Shuichi’s face, watching the detective lean into it. “Are you… regressed?”

Shuichi’s eyes snapped open, and Kaede giggled softly at him, speaking softly and reassuringly to calm him down again. 

“No, hey! It’s okay! Um… let’s see, you told me you like to watch movies when you regress, right? We can make some hot cocoa or tea, and then go watch a movie!” She chirped, and Shuichi nodded slowly, but timidly spoke up. 

“What- what about our homework?” 

Kaede smiled kindly at him. “Your mental health is a lot more important, Shu. You told me when you were explaining age regression to me that regressing helps with your anxiety and mental health, right?”

Shuichi nodded. 

“Okay,” Kaede said. “Then let’s just… let you be regressed, okay? We can play a movie and have some snacks. And hot chocolate or tea, whatever you want. You can cuddle with one of my stuffed animals, if you want!”

Tears welling in his eyes again, Shuichi smiled and nodded. What did he do to deserve someone as wonderful as Kaede? 

(He wouldn’t be questioning that, or himself, a few minutes later. Which, really, is because a few minutes later, he’ll be cleaning up his homework and deciding on a movie to watch while Kaede makes them hot chocolate and finds them a snack to eat.)

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, comment moderation is on to avoid hate/negativity! Thank you for reading.


End file.
